Zoids: Guardian Force
Zoids: Guardian Force is a term used by this wiki to refer to the second season of the "Chaotic Century " anime. This use of terminology stems from the change in the episode's introduction: :"The prolonged war on Planet Zi is finally over. However, some antagonists continue to use powerful Zoids in an attempt to stir up renewed conflict. In response, the Empire and the Republic jointly established the Guardian Force. A task force with the express purpose of maintaining the peace. Van Flyheight and Fiona along with the Organoid Zeke, dedicate themselves to helping ensure peace and stability for the people of Planet Zi. Together, they are the Guardian Force fighters." This speech appears after the theme song and after the "Chaotic Century" title. It only significantly changes with the time skip. As such, it is a mnemonic term used to distinguish the two halves. This specific version of the speech is from the English dub, and is voiced by Dave Kelly. There are 33 episodes set after a two-year time skip. The two halves have a total of 67 episodes, using the name "Chaotic Century" for the entire series. Series background Set two years after the events depicted in Chaotic Century, Guardian Force shows the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire being at peace after defeating the attempted coup by Regent Prozen. Members of both the Helic and Guylos militaries have combined into an elite multinational peacekeeper force known as the Guardian Force. The Guardian Force The Guardian Force was created as part of the peace process between the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire, and is made up of elite, specially trained soldiers from the militaries of both nations. Led by Colonel Krueger of the Republic, the mission of the Guardian Force is to prevent all future wars. Members of the Guardian Force seek out dissidents, terrorists, and volatile groups, and contain them before they can do any damage. Plot Guardian Force follows the joint Guardian Force fighters, centering around Van Flyheight. With the conclusion of the Helic-Guylos war, the main antagonist switches from the Guylos Empire to a mysterious pair of Ancient Zoidians lead by Hiltz. With Hiltz's knowledge of Ancient Zoidian lore, he is a powerful enemy that even the combined Republican and Imperial forces have trouble containing. Characters :For detailed information, see each character's respective pages on the table provided below. Deleted scenes In Japan, there are several scenes present which were not broadcast on most foreign TV networks: *Episode 1: Hiltz throws someone off a cliff. *Episode 6: People are drinking; Van gets a gun pointed to his head, fights off some crooks and is kicked out of a Whale King (he manages to get back to the Whale King). *Episode 7: Rease chokes Fiona; Thomas is bleeding during his fight with Karl. *Episodes 8, 9 ,10: Quick scenes of blood. *Episode 11: After being knocked to the ground by Ambient, Herman's face begins to bleed. Shortly after, he carries an unconscious O'Connell to a debriefing room, which was also cut, since both were still injured. *Episode 12: In the Japanese version, the scene where Fiona has a vision of Van being shot contains clips of Van face down, blood pooling around him, and Fiona's hands covered in his blood. Secondly, while underwater, the English version shows Rease screaming and everything fading to white as Van destroys Rease's Hammerhead. The Japanese version is much longer. As Rease screams, she mentally contacts Fiona and shows her a vision of Niccolo's (very bloody) death, with a child Rease looking on, and makes Fiona feel her pain. As Fiona wake up from this, she cries for Van to rescue Rease, while in the English version she is much less distressed. *Episodes 13, 15, 17, 26, 32: More quick scenes of blood. Zoids New Zoids introduced in Guardian Force include: * Death Stinger * Dibison * Double Sworder * Geno Breaker * Gun Sniper * Helcat * Lightning Saix * Ultrasaurus * Whale King Episodes :Main article: List of Zoids Chaotic Century/Guardian Force episodes Theme songs In the Western dub, there is only one opening and ending theme, both of which are modified versions of certain background music tracks used throughout the series. The following full-voice songs were featured in the Japanese release only. ; Opening # Wild Flowers by RAMAR ; Endings # Song for... by Dear # Chase by Develop=Frame # Into Yourself by Transtic Nerve # Your Song by Earth Trivia *The translation and dubbing of the final four episodes of Guardian Force was delayed. Australia was the first Western nation to air these episodes near the end of 2002. Cartoon Network in the United States followed in January 2003. Category:Anime